warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Death before Dishonor
' ' 'STILL BEING CREATED' A joint story that is Authored by Lither, Patriot398 and NecrusIV. I keep forgetting if SniperGhost is writing as well... An epic story featuring The Templar of the Azure Flame the Angels of Acquittance and The Heralds of Coming Doom, fighting Daemons and Chaos Marines. Dark Seer's '''Chaos lord, Savark Von Andranas, will also be featured '''Lither's An Overpowered Mentally ill...--- *cough* sorry... Archon Kh'err'akh'an will appear Prologue: Treachery to Heretics Proximity alarms sounded. I opened my eyes. Someone was coming to my throne at my hour of sleep. They were either brave or foolish. Those who interrupted my sleep were usually turned into semi-sentient life-forms useable only as bullet shields. A shadowy figure was running low bearing a data-slate. A messenger. Presumably more death threats. I recieved them four times a day from insolent Kabals wishing to exercise their authority over mine. "My lord," The figure spoke before I did. He would be punished for his insolence. "Reports of a major Slaaneshi occurrence have come in." Thoughts of torturing the miserable whelp left my mind. This was a chance to strike another blow at Slaanesh, another insult to the one who ruined our majestic Empire. "Really?" I couldn't be sure. Another member of a Kabal could be playing a unamusing hoax. "When did you first receive these reports?" "Ten days ago, milord." The Warrior replied, as I mulled ideas in my mind. "Judging by the number of Daemons in the incursion, the Mon-Keigh defending the world would likely have been overrun within seven of the planet's rotation." This seemed too good to be true. A moment later, I found out it wasn't. "Milord, there is one other thing you may wish to know." My rage began to build. Surely he would ask for souls or something else. "Savark's minion Plesus Lemat is known to be leading the Daemons, however, Savark has not been sighted." I considered the idea. No wonder he had come to me. Few Kabals would dare attack any of Savark's forces, for exaggerated knowledge of what I, Kh'err'akh'an, would reply with. Still, the temptation of the opportunity was too much. "Very well." I spoke, my voice but a dry whisper. "Send for my Dracons. Tomorrow, we will launch our attack." The die was cast. Chapter 1: An Imperial ship translated from warpspace, pink lightning bouncing off its silvered hull. Once the Gellar field had fully dissipated, the ship could be properly seen. It was a Strike Cruiser of the Secretive Grey Knights chapter, humanity's ultimate weapons against the threat of chaos. These Space Marines were sent by Ordo Malleus to neutralise a daemonic incursion on the planet Hormus Prime. The Planet had fallen under the grip of Slaanesh, but not for long. This is Brother-captain Oberon's story... The ship shook slightly as it exited the empryean. It had been a long journey from our headquaters, Titan. But now it was time. I muttered silently prayers of hate towards daemons, and my faith in the God emperor, i finished with a blessing over my force, and over the space marines that we would be aiding. Once finished, I got up and walked away from the chapel. I found the forty other battle-brothers fighting with me in the ships main fuselage chamber. Some sitting down, Discussing battle plans over data slates, some were preparing themselves, annointing oils into their weapons and cleaning their storm bolters. Some of them were still praying like I was before. I saw one of the newest members to the detatchment, Brother Zael, re-reading a copy of the book Liber Daemonica. Every single one of us Grey Knights has a copy of this book sealed within our chestplate, and It wasn't uncommon for us to know the entire book off by heart. This book summarized all of the Imperium's knowledge of how to destoy daemons and their kin, the most important weapon againt the threat of chaos. A servitor walked over to me, it's many back-implanted mechadendrites swaying around like snakes. Kneeling it presented my nemisis force halberd. I picked it up, feeling it in my hand... many a foul daemon skull would it crush today. It was about then the ship had finally stopped its long journey, and was in orbit of Hormus Prime. "Prepare a deep strike, drop pods" I said to the ship's navigator. We all started to prepare ourselves. It was more than likely we would be in action instantly. I energized my halberd, white electric sparks flicked over its surface, and I bound it to my will. I then loaded my arm-mounted psycannon with blessed bolts. Brother Voltar was nearby filling his incinerator's fuel canister with holy oil. Everything of us is a weapon against daemons, from our Nemisis Force Weapons, our psychically touched amunition for our storm bolters, even our armour made it difficult for them to remain in the material realm. I looked around as my brothers, and yelled: "We will expunge the Daemons of Slaanesh with righteous fury! Nothing will be left of their foul essence... For the Emperor!" Joining in, they yelled, "We are the Hammer!" Our chapter warcry. The drop pods doors swung down, we made our way into them. The surrounding chamber started to depressurize, sealing it slowly into a vaccum. As soon as we stapped ourslves in, the doors quickly slammed shut again. I felt a shudder, then came the sound of heavy thrusters and an opeing hatch underneath. The gravity suddenly dissappeared, the pods dropped from the ship, and plummeted towards the surface of the planet. Chapter 2: “This is the place sir. Right as Ryskin predicted it would be”, I said. :“Good Brother-Elder Zachariah. We will wretch this place from the daemons grasp”, the Guardian said :“Indeed, Slaanesh shall not hold a foot of ground here when we are done”, another Brother-Elder said :With the mention of the most hated’s name I felt my fists clench. Oh, how good it will feel plunging my fists deep into one of those horrors again, pummeling in a blind instinctive rage, the kind of righteous rage that cleanses the past of all wrongdoings. Each kick into one of their terrible bodies a vengeance for that kiss and vengeance for Caliban. I looked up at the rest of the crew, our compartment was reserved for the Brother-Elders and the Guardian. The quarter’s were relatively spacious, enough for us to walk the circle or to meditate, covered in blank tans and whites providing an oddly peaceful environment for meditation. On the far side of the room was the door to the rest of the ship with the room opening up immediately on ither side of the doorway to encompass bookshelves which were stacked to the brim with copies of past Brothers’ memoirs and strategems. Several Elders were looking over a map of the planet on the long table that was usually reserved for meals. I was among them, pointing to a location on the map and planning for contact. Behind me sat three Elders in meditation and prayer in front of the shrine to the Lion at the front, in front of a window overlooking the planet. “That settles it”, I said, “Let’s grab our men and let the clans wage war on these abominations.” :“Fide et fortitudine! For the Lion, for the Emperor!”, the Guardian shouted and was replied to was just short of rattling the glass, “Fide et fortitudine! For the Lion, for the Emperor!” The message was translated over the com and the ship shook from the hundred battle-brothers war cry. The Brother’s entered into their Thunderhawks and set about the planet. I tightened my robes, took a deep breath, grabbed my plasma pistol and blade; I watch as energy raced up and down the weapon in blue-silver streaks of lightning before joined clan Milocht aboard our Thunderhawk and set off for planet-side. As the Thunderhawk descended into the atmosphere he felt his muscles tighten and his hearts race. They were here. I heard the growls of my clan grow in volume and several roars of rage. The moment the hatch opened I saw Daemonettes charge the opening. I rushed forth, barely maintaining control, and slit a daemonette into two halves down the middle, slashed another one's head off, and tore a whole in the ranks. I felt a kick in my chest an was knocked back when a claw knocked my sword from my hand. I tackled the beast, throwing it into the ground and spat a wad of acid on its eyes before wrapping my hand around its skull and crushing it. A detachment from the stoic 3rd Brotherhood arrived, the Redeemer skidded to a halt before unleashing the glorious flames of righteousness, scorching a score of daemonettes to ash. I felt the heat on my back as the foul abominations burned alive. A twisted, multi-breasted creatures arose from the ground, hI instinctly charged it immediately, my gauntleted fists breaking bones and sinking into the creatures skin. I was grabbed by the waist by the massive creature and thrown. I lost track of time then, things seemed to go so slowly and so fast all at once. The psychic blow had rendered me helpless on the ground and I could feel chaos calling to me. I got up and loked around, the battle looked long gone but I was without my mates. I could hear the seductive voice in my mind, reminding me of the days spent with daemonettes a long time ago. I glanced around, there was no one and I said, "I am no longer your slave, Slaanesh. You do not own me. I care not for you, by the Lion I am redeemed and you have no Luther to lead me astray this time. I will burn you in the holy light of the Emperor." I started walking where I could feel the lack of warp essense, the powers of Slaanesh burdened my mind, but I knew that the Grey Knights were here and where they are Slaanesh surely will not be. Chapter 3: We couldn't see anything while plummeting through the atmosphere, but I reached out with my will. On our landing point, Thousands of objects, not humans.. I couldn't see a soul, I felt an overwhelming urge of pain, probably enough to cripple a normal man, and I psychically blocked it out. Daemons...their god's aspect affecting me. Lucky for them super-heavy metal pods were dropping on top of them, and inside them were their worst enemies. I felt a sudden whoosh of thrusters, the g-force jolted upwards as we hit solid ground. I heard the crunch of daemon bones and their unnnatural screams of pain. We had landed. The strap around me flipped off, and the surrounding doors slammed down. The daemonettes around us looked at us with their stares of hunger, and were instantly struck back by our psychic purity and daemonic wards built into our armour and placed under our skin. Even if that wasn't enough, all of us knights unaminously shouted hymns and prayers of hate. Some of the weaker ones were just managing to keep to grips in the material realm. ''"Justicus Gloriam Anathema..." ''we sang. "For the Emperor!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and strided to the group. Raising my halberd i swiped four of them aside, each blow saying a different word of purity, each one delivering pain to the Daemons "Astra!!..." a massive bolt of white lightning jumped from my eyes, and incinerated a daemonette holding the foul icon of Slannesh as a banner. I shot several shots at another daemonette, it's flesh melting, caused the bolts of such purity passing through it's body. I swung my halberd in a wide arc and sliced off the heads of four others. Daemons of Slaanesh possesed less martial skill than other daemons, such as the ones of Khorne, and fell much easier. It was their eerie auras of.... seduction, that i had to ignore. Through the path I cleared I saw a Slaanesh Fiend in the distance, a horrid combination between reptile and insect. I ran up to it, jumping into the air over it, and screaming: "VICTORUM AUT MORTIS!!" My halberd effortlessly slicing it's head in two, I landed on the ground behind it, and heard it's body crashing to the ground. I looked up, and found we were standing on the charred remains of the daemons, the last remains of psychic lightning flickering around us. "No casualties brother, as always." Came the words of Justicar Leodinus. There was a clearing in front of me, as if left out for a meeting. I saw several figures approuching the area. Two space marine captains, a Chaos lord, and what seemed to be a Dark Eldar. What was he here for? Slaves...? "By the God-Emperor, What is this" I said pushing back the eager Brother Perseus,"Let me handle this brothers!" And I strided towards the gathering. Chapter 4: Brother-Elder Zachariah walked with a slight limp towards the Grey Knights. His cloak was torn and covered in blood. His hood was lifted and a long deep gash ran along his cheek, several of his teeth visible through the flesh. His path crossed that of a Herald of Coming Doom and a Dark Eldar. "Heralds? It is good to see kin...", he trailed off and looked at the Dark Eldar, "Who are you?", looking at the Herald he finished, "and why?" Category:Battles Category:Stories